


Logical

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death - Freeform, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to Curse of the Fatal Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

They ran in laughing, shutting the door in the nick of time as another doomed planet exploded around them. The TARDIS took them away as they fell to the floor, laughing and gasping for breath.

One of them was a renegade Time Lord called the Master. For most of his lives he travelled around the universe spreading evil and corruption. Only one single person dared to defy him every time, and that personj was sharing a laugh with him now.

The other renegade Time Lord was known as the Doctor. Due to unforseen circumstances the Doctor was forced through the tenth through twelth bodies in quick sucessionm and ended up regenerating into a woman in the final body. She had slid into her new gender with surprising ease.

When the Doctor regenerated, the Master was surprised and a little enamoured. And when the Doctor's companion/fiancee rejected and left the Doctor, the Master piped up about liking the Doctor's appearance. The Doctor admitted that she's been quite fond of him for some time, and they ran off together.

And after fightimg numerous aliens, stubborn Earthlings, and Dalek factions that would not accept the new alliance between the Daleks and the Doctor, he thought he had seen and heard it all.

He thought wrong.

The Doctor scooted closer to the Master. "Kiss me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'kiss me'."

"That's what I thought you said. May I ask why?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Why not?" And she placed her hands on the TARDIS console, arms on either side of the Master's head, effectively keeping him from escaping.

And she kissed him.

And he couldn't really argue with that logic.


End file.
